


[art] tomorrow

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, F/F, Fanart, Flowers, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: fanart forWearing  glass slippers, I got my Chucks
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	[art] tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wearing glass slippers, I got my Chucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440990) by [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau). 



[ALT TEXT: Alexis and Stevie smile at each other as Alexis passes Stevie flowers. White carnations for devotion, wisteria for longevity. Alexis has a tattoo of a rose on her collarbone. Stevie has an assortment of tattoos on her arm.]

**Author's Note:**

> more about my art [on my tumblr ](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/630752613960499200/tomorrow-white-carnations-for-devotion-wisteria)


End file.
